


Phobia AU | Dream SMP

by That_One_Demiboy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Arguments, Atelophobia, Bugs, Cannibalism (kinda), Cults, Degrading Language, Dream Smp, Flashbacks, Gen, Gore, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Manipulation, Mild Language, More about in first chapter, Passing Out, Phobias, Possession, Scopophobia, Self-Envy, Self-Esteem Issues, Spiders (kinda), Suicide, Trauma, Triggers, Trust Issues, Trypophobia, War, deification, irrational fear, phobia au, suicide note, trauma flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Demiboy/pseuds/That_One_Demiboy
Summary: { A new entity has found their way into the SMP. One that specifically manifests themself into people’s worst fears.Please read first chapter }
Relationships: None
Kudos: 15





	Phobia AU | Dream SMP

Hey guys! Before I get started, I just want to say that this fic involves topics of Suicide, Abandonment, Mind Control, Phobias, and Deification. Please keep the tags in mind.

* * *

This is an au about Phobia (an OC). They are not human, genderless (they/them), and they can turn into people’s phobias. They can do this through possession too.   
  


Please do not sexualise them in any way shape or form. I am a minor, and I do not want my ocs to be drawn or written like that.

* * *

I can answer any questions in the comments. Please ignore spelling errors, I use a Welsh keyboard and not an English one.


End file.
